Reading Bloodlines II: The Golden Lily
by natasadeli
Summary: Sydney, Adrian, Jill, Eddie, Angeline, Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Sonya, Abe and Guardian Hathaway all gather together to read one book. The Golden Lily.What their reactions will be when they find out about life in Palm Springs.?
1. Reading Prologue

**This is my first fanfic so don't judge easily. I am not a natural English speaker so If I have any mistakes PM me.**

**The series of books **_**Bloodlines **_**doesn't belong to me they belong to the amazing author Richelle Mead.**

**So, Enjoy!**

* * *

I was angry. And when I mean angry, I mean _really _angry. Two hours ago a was with my boyfriend, –vampire boyfriend- Adrian at his apartment at the centre of Palm Springs and suddenly I got a call from Guardian Rose Hathaway and my friend that I along with Adrian, Jill Mastrano Dragomir, Eddie Castile and Angeline need to get to Moroi Court immediately. We took the first flight we could find and now here were we.

At Moroi Court facing Rose and her boyfriend Dimitri Belikov along with Queen Vasilissa Dragomir (who insist we call her Lissa), Christian Ozera (the Queen's boyfriend), Sonya Karp, Abe Mazur (_Zmey_) and Guardian Hathaway.

''Why the hell did you call us here, little dhampir?'' Adrian asked with his eyebrows knitted with confusion. It was cute.

''Well, I want all of you to explain _this_'' Rose said and she show us a book. A _book _with mine and Jill's faces on the cover.

I hard from behind me the sharp intake of breath coming from Jill. Well, it isn't an every-day thing to find your face at a cover of a book.

''Is this some kind of joke? Because I don't get it'' Adrian said.

''No, Adrian it's not. We found a letter with this book telling us to invite all if you here so we can read about you and learn some things of your life in Palm Springs. Hey, that rhymes!'' Christian said.

''Our lives in Palm Springs? How's that even possible? Are you crazy?'' Jill said now obviously upset.

''Look, I know it may be hard for you but it is for the better. And to answer your question yes it is possible. I don't know how but it is. Can we go to a room know so we can start reading?'' Lissa said and later asked.

''S- sure'' I said still confused and in panic. _If they are to read about our lives they will get to know about me and Adrian! _If of course is in one of us prospective.

We walked into a room and sat in the comfortable couches and armchairs. Beside me sat Adrian and beside him Jill and Eddie and Angeline. Across from us were in turn from left to right – Dimitri, Rose. Lissa, Christian and Sonya. In the two armchairs sat Abe and Guardian Hathaway.

''So let's start'' Abe said in a mysterious voice.

''Let's read the Prologue first'' I suggest and everybody nodded their heads.

''I'll read'' Dimitri said and grab the book.

''**Sydney Sage is an – **

''Alchemist'' screamed Adrian along with Rose, Jill and Angeline.

''Haha very funny.'' I said then I realized something. It was from _my _point of view.

''Oh shit'' muttered but everyone heard it and turn to their heads towards me in confusion.

''It's from my point of view'' I continued. Then an identical smirk appeared in Adrian's and Rose's face.

''_Oh god.''_

**Alchemist'' **continued Dimitri.

'' **One of a group of humans who dabble in magic''**

''Alchemists? Magic? Nah'' said Rose dismissively. Adrian beside me hide a snort because he knew I was a witch and an Alchemist.

''**And serve to bridge the worlds of humans and vampires.''**

''At least that's true'' said murmured Rose.

''**They protect vampire secrets—and human lives.''**

''Another true statement'' continued Rose's game, Christian.

''**Sydney would love to go to college, but instead, she's been sent into hiding at a posh boarding school in Palm Springs, California–tasked with protecting Moroi princess Jill Dragomir-**

''Fuck yeah its Jailbait!'' screamed Adrian and everybody laughed a little except Guardian Hathaway who shot him disapproving glares.

**-from assassins who want to throw the Moroi court into civil war. Formerly in disgrace, Sydney is now praised for her loyalty and obedience, and held up as the model of an exemplary Alchemist.**

**But the closer she grows to Jill, Eddie, and especially Adrian,-**

''Especially Adrian? What is than mean?'' asked Lissa.

''Nothing'' I said quickly and blushed a little.

**the more she finds herself questioning her age–old Alchemist beliefs, her idea of family, and the sense of what it means to truly belong. ****Her world becomes even more complicated when magical experiments****- **

''Magical experiments? It must mean our researches uh, Adrian?'' asked Sonya.

''Yes. Of course what else could that mean?'' said Adrian in an innocent voice.

**-show Sydney may hold the key to prevent becoming Strigoi—the fiercest vampires, the ones who don't die. But it's her fear of being just that—special, magical, powerful—that scares her more than anything.**

''It means you Sydney!'' screamed Angeline.

''Okay, I want to know what's going on'' said Eddie.

''You'll see later in the book'' I said.

**Equally daunting is her new romance with Brayden, a cute, brainy guy who seems to be her match in every way.**

''OMG OMG OMG Sydney's got a boyfriend! screamed Rose.

''Yes, I had but we broke up''

''Why?''

''You'll see later in the book'' I answered.

''I start to hate those words'' Rose murmured.

**Yet, as perfect as he seems, Sydney finds herself being drawn to someone else—someone forbidden to her.**

''Forbidden? Who?''

This time I didn't answer.

**When a shocking secret threatens to tear the vampire world apart, Sydney's loyalties are suddenly tested more than ever before. She wonders how she's supposed to strike a balance between the principles and dogmas she's been taught, and what her instincts are now telling her.**

**Should she trust the Alchemists—or her heart?**

''Your heart, duh'' said Christian.

''That's the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next.?'' asked Dimitri.

'' I will'' I said ''It's my life''

And I start to read.


	2. Reading Chapter 1

**First of all I want to thank my two amazing rewiewers!Thank you very much sydrian fan and HopperIvashkinator!I just realised something.I LOVE thank you guys for your amazing words!**

* * *

''Chapter 1'' I read. **MOST PEOPLE WOULD FIND being led into an underground bunker on a stormy night scary. Not me.**

''Really? You aren't scared by underground bankers on a stormy night? I would be scared of them even if it was afternoon.'' Jill said.

''Same here'' Lissa and Sonya said in unison.

''Oh, you're such girls'' Rose said in a playful tone.

''As far as I know _you _are a girl too, Rose'' Christian said with a smirk.

''Shut up Sparky.''

**Things I could explain away and define with data didn't frighten me. That was why I kept silently reciting facts to myself as I descended deeper and deeper below street level. The bunker was a relic of the Cold War, built as protection in a time when people thought nuclear missiles were around every corner. **

**On the surface, the building claimed to house an optical supply store. That was a front. Not scary at al. And the storm? Simply a natural phenomenon of atmospheric fronts clashing. And realy, if you were going to worry about getting hurt in a storm, then going underground was actualy pretty smart. **

''Thanks for the boring History lesson, Sydney'' commented sarcastically Angeline.

''Hey, History is cool.''

''No, it's not.

''Yes, it is. You can learn important things from History that will help us in the future and some of them are pretty interesting.

''Like what?'' asked Angeline.

''Like 300 of Leonidas. Don't deny it I saw you watching the movie and partially you were drooling over it.

This time she said nothing. Probably she realised that I was right.

**So, no. This seemingly ominous journey didn't frighten me in the least. Everything was built on reasonable facts and logic. I could deal with that. It was the rest of my job I had a problem with. **

**And realy, maybe that was why stormy underground trips didn't faze me. When you spent most of your days living among vampires and half vampires, ferrying them to get blood, and keeping their existence secret from the rest of the world … wel, keeping their existence secret from the rest of the world … wel, it kind of gave you a unique perspective on life. I'd witnessed bloody vampire battles and seen magical feats that defied every law of physics I knew. My life was a constant struggle to hold back my terror of the unexplainable and try desperately to find a way to explain it. **

"**Watch your step," my guide told me as we went down yet another flight of concrete stairs. Everything I'd seen so far was concrete—the wals, floor, and ceiling. **

**The gray, rough surface absorbed the fluorescent light that attempted to iluminate our way. It was dreary and cold, eerie in its stilness. The guide seemed to guess my thoughts. "We've made modifications and expansions since this was originaly built. You'll see once we reach the main section." Sure enough. The stairs finaly opened up to a corridor with several closed doors lining the sides. The decor was still concrete, but all the doors were modern, with electronic locks displaying either red or green lights. He led me to the second door on the right, one with a green light, and I found myself entering a perfectly normal lounge, like the kind of break room you'd find in any modern office. Green carpet covered the floor, like some wistful attempt at grass, and the wals were a tan that gave the ilusion of warmth. A puffy couch and two chairs sat on the opposite side of the room, along with a table scattered with magazines. Best of al, the room had a counter with a sink—and a coffee maker. **

''Of course you ran straight away to the coffee. You are Sydney after all. You _are _obsessed with it.'' Eddie said to my surprise.

''I am not addicted to coffee.'' I stated simply.

''Yeah, right. How many coffees you've had yesterday?''

I murmured that no one could hear.

''Come again?'' asked Christian.

''Six, okay?'' I glared at all of them.

Almost everybody's mouths were hanging open.

''Six coffees? Not even Guardians, that are supposed to be always in vigilance don't drink that much'' said Dimitri.

''True but she _is _Sage. She can't live without coffee'' stated Adrian simply and smirked at me. Right then I just wanted to kiss his soft lips so badly that I partially leaned to him but I stopped myself the last second. Sonya watched that and smiled. I immediately panicked.

_Does she know about us? _asked a voice in my head.

_Don't be ridiculous how can she?_

Then I immediately let my panic fade away. Sonya _can't _know anything about me and Adrian.

**Make yourself at home," my guide told me. I was guessing he was close to my age, eighteen, but his patchy attempts at he was close to my age, eighteen, but his patchy attempts at growing a beard made him seem younger. "They'll come for you shortly." My eyes had never left the coffee maker. ****"Can I make some coffee?"**

Eddie snorted at this and I glared at him.

"**Sure," he said. "Whatever you like." **

**He left, and I practicaly ran to the counter. The coffee was pre-ground and looked as though it might very well have been here since the Cold War as wel. ****As long as it was caffeinated, I didn't care.**

A few more snorts came this time.

**I'd taken a red-eye flight from California, and even with part of the day to recover, I still felt sleepy and bleary-eyed. **

**I set the coffee maker going and then paced the room. The magazines were in haphazard piles, so I straightened them into neat stacks. I couldn't stand disorder. **

**I sat on the couch and waited for the coffee, wondering yet again what this meeting could be about. I'd spent a good part of my afternoon here in Virginia reporting to a couple of Alchemist officials about the status of my current assignment. I was living in Palm Springs, pretending to be a senior at a private boarding school in order to keep an eye on Jill Mastrano Dragomir,**

''Yeah, its me!'' screamed Jill

**a vampire princess forced into hiding. Keeping her alive meant keeping her people out of civil war—something that would definitely tip humans off to the supernatural world that lurked beneath the surface of modern life. It was a vital mission for the Alchemists, so I wasn't entirely surprised they'd want an update. **

**What surprised me was that they couldn't have just done it over the phone. I couldn't figure out what other reason would bring me to this facility. **

**The coffee maker finished. I'd only set it to make three cups, which would probably be enough to get me through the evening. **

**I'd just filed my Styrofoam cup when the door opened. A man entered, and I nearly dropped the coffee. **

"**Mr. Darnel," I said, setting the pot back on the burner. My hands trembled. "It—it's nice to see you again, sir." **

''Darnel? Isn't that the username of the other Alchemist when first you came in Clarence's house, is it Miss Sage?'' said Abe.

''Yes, it is'' I said firmly.

"**You too, Sydney," he said, forcing a stiff smile. "You've certainly grown up." **

"**Thank you, sir," I said, unsure if that was a compliment. **

**Tom Darnel was my father's age and had brown hair laced with silver. There were more lines in his face since the last time I'd seen him, and his blue eyes had an uneasy look that I didn't usualy associate with him. Tom Darnel was a high-ranking official among the Alchemists and had earned his position through decisive action and a fierce work ethic. He'd always seemed larger than life when I was younger, fiercely confident and awe-inspiring. Now, he seemed to be afraid of me, which made no sense. Wasn't he angry? After al, I was the one responsible for his son being arrested and locked away by the Alchemists. **

''Why you were responsible, Sydney?'' Lissa, Queen Lissa asked.

''I am sure it will be explained later.'' I said once again.

"**It's no problem at al, sir," I said, hoping I sounded confident. "I'm happy to help with … whatever you need." I still wondered what exactly that could be. **

**wondered what exactly that could be. **

**wondered what exactly that could be. **

**He studied me for a few seconds and gave a curt nod. **

"**You're very dedicated," he said. "Just like your father." I made no response. I knew that comment had been intended as a compliment, but I didn't realy take it that way. **

**Tom cleared his throat. "Wel, then. Let's get this out of the way. I realy don't want to inconvenience you any more than is necessary." Again, I got that nervous, deferential vibe. Why would he be so conscientious of my feelings? After what I'd done to his son, Keith, I would've expected rage or accusations. Tom opened the door for me and gestured me through. **

"**Can I bring my coffee, sir?" **

"**Of course." **

**He took me back into the concrete corridor, toward more of the closed doors. I clutched my coffee like a security blanket, far more frightened than I'd been when first entering this place. Tom came to a stop a few doors down, in front of one with a red light, but hesitated before opening it. **

"**I want you to know … that what you did was incredibly brave," he said, not meeting my eyes. "I know you and Keith were—are—friends, and it couldn't have been easy to turn him in. It shows just how committed you are to our work—**

**something that's not always easy when personal feelings are involved." **

**Keith and I weren't friends now or then, but I supposed I could understand Tom's mistake. Keith had lived with my family for a summer, and later, he and I had worked together in Palm for a summer, and later, he and I had worked together in Palm Springs. Turning him in for his crimes hadn't been difficult for me at al. I'd actualy enjoyed it. Seeing the stricken look on Tom's face, though, I knew I couldn't say anything like that. **

**I swalowed. "Wel. Our work is important, sir." He gave me a sad smile. "Yes. It certainly is." The door had a security keypad. Tom punched in a series of about ten digits, and the lock clicked in acceptance. He pushed the door open, and I folowed him inside. The stark room was dimly lit and had three other people in it, so I didn't initialy notice what else the room contained. I knew immediately that the others were Alchemists. There was no other reason they'd be in this place otherwise. And, of course, they possessed the teltale signs that would have identified them to me even on a busy street. Business attire in nondescript colors. Golden lily tattoos shining on their left cheeks. It was part of the uniformity we all shared. We were a secret army, lurking in the shadows of our fellow humans. **

''Boo- hoo-hoo mysteriouuusss'' said Adrian in a ,well, _mysterious _voice and I couldn't help but laugh.

This time Rose saw us and see gave me a look of confusion. I just ignored her.

**The three of them were all holding clipboards and staring at one of the wals. That was when I noticed what this room's purpose was. A window in the wall looked through to another room, one much more brightly lit than this one. **

**And Keith Darnel was in that room. **

''Dun dun dun'' sang Christian.

**He darted up to the glass separating us and began beating on it. My heart raced, and I took a few frightened steps back, certain he was coming after me. It took me a moment to realize he couldn't actualy see me. I relaxed slightly. Very slightly. The window was a one-way mirror. He pressed his hands to the window was a one-way mirror. He pressed his hands to the glass, glancing franticaly back and forth at the faces he knew were there but couldn't see. **

"**Please, please," he cried. "Let me out. Please let me out of here." **

This time no one said anything.

**Keith looked a little scragglier than the last time I'd seen him. **

**His hair was unkempt and appeared as though it hadn't been cut in our month apart. He wore a plain gray jumpsuit, the kind you saw on prisoners or mental patients, that reminded me of the concrete in the hal. Most noticeable of all was the desperate, terrified look in his eyes—or rather, eye. Keith had lost one of his eyes in a vampire attack that I had secretly helped orchestrate.**

Everyone in the room - except Abe of course – turned to look at me in shock, eyes wide and mouths wide open. If it wasn't something else I would have laughed but now it wasn't the case.

''Why?'' was all that Jill managed to say.

I felt my jaw clenched.

''He did some… things to my sister..'' I said my voice barely above a whisper.

''What kind of things?'' Adrian asked me. He probably have realised it by now as everyone else too but they just wanted confirmation.

''He… raped her'' I said and I felt my throat tighten. I knew I had promised Carly that I would never tell this to anyone but they were going to find from the book anyway.

I heard some harsh intake of breaths and a curse from Adrian.

''I know how you feel Sydney I would have done the same thing if she was my sister'' Dimitri commented and I knew he was telling the truth because I had met his family.

''Can we just continue?'' I asked feeling slighter better.

Adrian beside me gave me a encouraging smile and I felt my heart melt.

**None of the Alchemists knew about it, just as none of them knew about how Keith had raped my older sister Carly. **

**I doubted Tom Darnel would've praised me for my "dedication" if he'd known about my sideline revenge act. Seeing the state Keith was in now, I felt a little bad for him—and especialy bad for Tom, whose face was filed with raw pain. I still didn't feel bad about what I'd done to Keith, however. Not the arrest or the eye. Put simply, Keith Darnel was a bad person. **

''Exactly'' I muttered agreeing with my past- self words.

Adrian heard me and he gave me a playful smile.

"**I'm sure you recognize Keith," said one of the Alchemists with a clipboard. Her gray hair was wound into a tight, neat bun. **

"**Yes, ma'am," I said. **

**I was saved from any other response when Keith beat at the glass with renewed fury. "Please! I'm serious! Whatever you want. I'll do anything. I'll say anything. I'll believe anything. Just please don't send me back there!" **

''How bad is there?'' Guardian Hathaway asked me.

''I don't know I've never been to one''.

''Good'' was her respond.

**Both Tom and I flinched, but the other Alchemists watched with clinical detachment and scrawled a few notes on their clipboards. The bun woman glanced back up at me as though there'd been no interruption. "Young Mr. Darnel has been spending some time in one of our Re-education Centres. An unfortunate action—but a necessary one. His trafficking in illicit goods was certainly bad, but his collaboration with vampires is unforgiveable. Although he claims to have no attachment to them … well, we really can't be certain. Even if he is telling the truth, there's also the possibility that this transgression might expand into something more—not just a collaboration with the Moroi, but also the Strigoi. Doing what we've done keeps him from that slippery slope." **

"**It's really for his own good," said the third clipboard-wielding Alchemist. "We're doing him a favor." A sense of horror swept over me. The whole point of the Alchemists was to keep the existence of vampires secret from humans. We believed vampires were unnatural creatures who should have nothing to do with humans like us. What was a particular concern were the Strigoi—evil, killer vampires—who could lure humans into servitude with promises of immortality. **

Everybody frowned at the last sentence.

**Even the peaceful Moroi and their half human counterparts, the dhampirs, were regarded with suspicion. We worked with those latter two groups a lot, and even though we'd been taught to regard them with disdain, it was an inevitable fact that some Alchemists not only grew close to Moroi and dhampirs … but actually started to like them. **

**actually started to like them. **

**The crazy thing was—despite his crime of selling vampire blood—Keith was one of the last people I'd think of when it came to getting too friendly with vampires. **

**He'd made his dislike of them perfectly obvious to me a number of times. Really, if anyone deserved to be accused of attachment to vampires …**

… **well, it would be me. **

''Sydney that's not going to happen'' said Rose.

''Yes, we will not let them take you away from us. And from _me._'' Adrian whispered the last part only to me to hear.

At their words – at _his _words – I felt a warm feeling in my chest.

''I know guys'' I said unable to say anything else.

**One of the other Alchemists, a man with mirrored sunglasses hanging artfuly off his colar, took up the lecture. "You, Miss Sage, have been a remarkable example of someone able to work extensively with them and keep your objectivity. Your dedication has not gone unnoticed by those above us." **

"**Thank you, sir," I said uneasily, wondering how many times I'd hear "dedication" brought up tonight. This was a far cry from a few months ago, when I'd gotten in trouble for helping a dhampir fugitive escape. She'd later been proven innocent, and my involvement had been written off as "career ambition." **

"**And," continued Sunglasses, "considering your experience with Mr. Darnel, we thought you would be an excelent person to give us a statement." I turned my attention back at Keith. He'd been pounding and shouting pretty much non-stop this whole time. The others had managed to ignore him, so I tried as wel. **

"**A statement on what, sir?" **

"**We're considering whether or not to return him to Re-education," explained Gray Bun. "He's made excelent progress there, but some feel it's best to be safe and make sure any chance of vampire attachment is eradicated." chance of vampire attachment is eradicated." If Keith's current behavior was "excelent progress," I couldn't imagine what poor progress looked like. **

**Sunglasses readied his pen over his clipboard. "Based on what you witnessed in Palm Springs, Miss Sage, what is your opinion of Mr. Darnel's state of mind when it comes to vampires? Was the bonding you witnessed severe enough to warrant further precautionary measures?" ****Presumably, "further precautionary measures" meant more Re-education. **

''And I do not wish Re-education even to my worst enemy'' I said mostly to myself but all of them heard because of their stupid super-human hearing.

**While Keith continued to bang away, all eyes in my room were on me. The clipboard Alchemists looked thoughtful and curious. Tom Darnel was visibly sweating, watching me with fear and anticipation. I supposed it was understandable. I held his son's fate in my hands. **

**Conflicting emotions warred within me as I regarded Keith. I didn't just dislike him—I hated him. And I didn't hate many people. I couldn't forget what he'd done to Carly. Likewise, the memories of what he'd done to others and me in Palm Springs were still fresh in my mind. He'd slandered me and made my life miserable in an effort to cover up his blood scam. He'd also horribly treated the vampires and dhampirs we were in charge of looking after. It made me question who the real monsters were. **

**I didn't know exactly what happened at Re-education Centres. Judging from Keith's reaction, it was probably pretty bad. There was a part of me that would have loved to tell the Alchemists to send him back there for years and never let him see the light of day. His crimes deserved severe punishment—**

**and yet, I wasn't sure they deserved this particular punishment. **

''You are very just, Sydney'' Guardian Hathaway commented.

''Thank you ma'am''

"**I think … I think Keith Darnel is corrupt," I said at last. **

"**He's selfish and immoral. He has no concern for others and hurts people to further his own ends. He's wiling to lie, cheat, and steal to get what he wants." ****I hesitated before continuing. **

"**But … I don't think he's been blinded to what vampires are. I don't think he's too close to them or in danger of faling in with them in the future. That being said, I also don't think he should be alowed to do Alchemist work for the foreseeable future. **

**Whether that would mean locking him up or just putting him on probation is up to you. His past actions show he doesn't take our missions seriously, but that's because of selfishness. Not because of an unnatural attachment to them. He … wel, to be blunt, is just a bad person." Silence met me, save for the frantic scrawling of pens as the clipboard Alchemists made their notes. I dared a glance at Tom, afraid of what I'd see after completely trashing his son. To my astonishment, Tom looked … relieved. And grateful. In fact, he seemed on the verge of tears. Catching my eye, he mouthed, Thank you. **

**Amazing. I had just proclaimed Keith to be a horrible human being in every way possible. But none of that mattered to his father, so long as I didn't accuse Keith of being in league with vampires. I could've caled Keith a murderer, and Tom would have probably still been grateful if it meant Keith wasn't chummy with the enemy. **

**It bothered me and again made me wonder who the real monsters were in all of this. The group I'd left back in Palm monsters were in all of this. The group I'd left back in Palm Springs was a hundred times more moral than Keith. **

''Of course we are'' said Adrian with proudly and I rolled my eyes at him.

"**Thank you, Miss Sage," said Gray Bun, finishing up her notes. "You've been extremely helpful, and we'll take this into consideration as we make our decision. **

**You may go now. If you step into the hall, you'll find Zeke waiting to take you out." It was an abrupt dismissal, but that was typical of Alchemists. **

**Efficient. To the point. I gave a polite nod of farewell and one last glance at Keith before opening the door. As soon as it shut behind me, I found the hallway mercifully silent. I could no longer hear Keith. **

**Zeke, as it turned out, was the Alchemist who had originally led me in. "All set?" he asked. **

"**So it seems," I said, still a bit stunned over what had just taken place. I knew now that my earlier debriefing on the Palm Springs situation had simply been a convenience for the Alchemists. I'd been in the area, so why not have an in-person meeting? It hadn't been essential. This—seeing Keith—had been the real purpose of my cross-country trip. **

**As we walked back down the hallway, something caught my attention that I hadn't noticed before. One of the doors had a fair amount of security on it—more so than the room I'd just been in. **

**Along with the lights and keypad, there was also a card reader. **

**At the top of the door was a deadbolt that locked from outside. **

**Nothing fancy, but it was clearly meant to keep whatever was behind the door inside. **

''What is it? What is it? I am at the edge of my seat here'' shouted Christian and now everybody except Adrian rolled their eyes at him.

**I stopped in spite of myself and studied the door for a few moments. Then, I kept walking, knowing better than to say moments. Then, I kept walking, knowing better than to say anything. Good Alchemists didn't ask questions. **

**Zeke, seeing my gaze, came to a halt. He glanced at me, then the door, and then back at me. "Do you want … do you want to see what's in there?" His eyes darted quickly to the door we'd emerged from. He was low-ranking, I knew, and clearly feared getting in trouble with the others. At the same time, there was an eagerness that suggested he was excited about the secrets he kept, secrets he couldn't share with others. I was a safe outlet. **

"**I guess it depends on what's in there," I said. **

"**It's the reason for what we do," he said mysteriously. **

''Ohh, mysterious again…and ominous I might said..''

''Adrian, shut up'' I said laughing.

Rose looked again at us and she started to say something but she decided against it.

"**Take a look, and you'll understand why our goals are so important." Deciding to risk it, he flashed a card over the reader and then punched in another long code. A light on the door turned green, and he slid open the deadbolt. I'd half-expected another dim room, but the light was so bright inside, it almost hurt my eyes. I put a hand up to my forehead to shield myself. **

"**It's a type of light therapy," Zeke explained apologetically. **

"**You know how people in cloudy regions have sun lamps? Same kind of rays. The hope is that it'll make people like him a little more human again—or at least discourage them from thinking they're Strigoi." **

**At first, I was too dazzled to figure out what he meant. Then, across the empty room, I saw a jail cell. Large metal bars covered the entrance, which was locked with another card reader and keypad. It seemed like overkill when I caught sight of the man inside. He was older than me, mid-twenties if I had to guess, and had a dishevelled appearance that made Keith look guess, and had a dishevelled appearance that made Keith look neat and tidy. The man was gaunt and curled up in a corner, arms draped over his eyes against the light. He wore handcuffs and feet cuffs and clearly wasn't going anywhere. At our entrance, he dared a peek at us and then uncovered more of his face. **

**A chill ran through me. The man was human, but his expression was as cold and evil as any Strigoi I'd ever seen. His gray eyes were predatory. Emotionless, like the kinds of murderers who had no sense of empathy for other people. **

I shivered thinking of Liam.

Adrian felt me shiver and shot me a questioning look.

''_You'll see'' _I mouthed at him.

"**Have you brought me dinner?" he asked in a raspy voice that had to be faked. "A nice young girl, I see. Skinnier than I'd like, but I'm sure her blood is still succulent."**

I felt Adrian stiffen beside me and a low growl came from his mouth. Everyone turned their heads towards him and sent him confusing glances.

''It's okay. I'm okay'' I whispered at him and he immediately relaxed.

"**Liam," said Zeke with a weary patience. "You know where your dinner is." He pointed to an untouched tray of food in the cell that looked like it had gone cold long ago. Chicken nuggets, green beans, and a sugar cookie. "He almost never eats anything," Zeke explained to me. "It's why he's so thin. Keeps insisting on blood." **

"**What … what is he?" I asked, unable to take my eyes off of Liam. It was a silly question, of course. Liam was clearly human, and yet … there was something about him that wasn't right. **

"**A corrupt soul who wants to be Strigoi," said Zeke. "Some guardians found him serving those monsters and delivered him to us. We've tried to rehabilitate him but with no luck. He keeps going on and on about how great the Strigoi are and how he'll get back to them one day and make us pay. In the meantime, he get back to them one day and make us pay. In the meantime, he does his best to pretend he's one of them." **

''Eww I still feel disgusted when I'm thinking about the people who want to be Strigoi'' said Jill

''Same here'' echoed every voice in the room.

"**Oh," said Liam, with a sly smile, "I will be one of them. They will reward my loyalty and suffering. They will awaken me, and I will become powerful beyond your miniscule mortal dreams. I will live forever and come for you—all of you. I will feast on your blood and savour every drop. You Alchemists pull your strings and think you control everything. You delude yourselves. **

**You control nothing. You are nothing." **

"**See?" said Zeke, shaking his head. "Pathetic. And yet, this is what could happen if we didn't do the job we did. Other humans could become like him—selling their souls for the hollow promise of immortality." He made the Alchemist sign against evil, a small cross on his shoulder, and I found myself echoing it. "I don't like being in here, but sometimes … sometimes it's a good reminder of why we have to keep the Moroi and the others in the shadows. Of why we can't let ourselves be taken in by them." I knew in the back of my mind that there was a huge difference in the way Moroi and Strigoi interacted with humans. **

**still, I couldn't formulate any arguments while in front of Liam. **

**He had me too dumbstruck—and afraid. It was easy to believe every word the Alchemists said. This was what we were fighting against. This was the nightmare we couldn't allow to happen. **

**I didn't know what to say, but Zeke didn't seem to expect much. **

"**Come on. Let's go." To Liam, he added, "And you'd better eat that food because you aren't getting any more until morning. I don't care how cold and hard it is." don't care how cold and hard it is." **

**Liam's eyes narrowed. "What do I care about human food when soon I'll be drinking the nectar of the gods? Your blood will be warm on my lips, yours and your pretty girl's." He began to laugh then, a sound far more disturbing than any of Keith's screams. **

**That laughter continued as Zeke led me out of the room. The door shut behind us, and I found myself standing in the hall, numbed. Zeke regarded me with concern. **

"**I'm sorry … I probably shouldn't have shown you that." I shook my head slowly. "No … you were right. It's good for us to see. To understand what we're doing. **

**I always knew … but I didn't expect anything like that." I tried to shift my thoughts back to everyday things and wipe that horror from my mind. I looked down at my coffee. It was untouched and had grown lukewarm. I grimaced. **

"**Can I get more coffee before we go?" **

The tension in the room immediately relaxed with that sentence.

''Again with the coffee'' muttered Angeline.

''What did you say?'' I asked smirking.

''Nothing'' she answered quickly.

I just smirked even more at that.

**I needed something normal. Something human. **

"**Sure." **

**Zeke led me back to the lounge. The pot I'd made was still hot. I dumped out my old coffee and poured some new. As I did, the door burst open, and a distraught Tom Darnel came in. **

**He seemed surprised to see anyone here and pushed past us, sitting on the couch and burying his face in his hands. Zeke and I exchanged uncertain looks. **

"**Mr. Darnel," I began. "Are you okay?" **

**He didn't answer me right away. He kept his face covered, his body shaking with silent sobs. I was about to leave when he his body shaking with silent sobs. I was about to leave when he looked up at me, though I got the feeling he wasn't actually seeing me. "They decided," he said. "They decided about Keith." **

"**Already?" I asked, startled. Zeke and I had only spent about five minutes with Liam. **

**Tom nodded morosely. "They're sending him back … back to Re-education." **

'' What?'' many voices exclaimed.

''It will be explained soon enough in the book''

**I couldn't believe it. "But I … but I told them! I told them he's not in league with vampires. He believes what … the rest of us believe. It was his choices that were bad." **

"**I know. But they said we can't take the risk. Even if Keith seems like he doesn't care about them—even if believes he doesn't—the fact remains he still set up a deal with one. They're worried that willingness to go into that kind of partnership might subconsciously influence him. Best to take care of things now. **

**They're … they're probably right. This is for the best." That image of Keith pounding on the glass and begging not to go back flashed through my mind. "I'm sorry, Mr. Darnel." Tom's distraught gaze focused on me a little bit more. "Don't apologize, Sydney. You've done so much … so much for Keith. **

**Because of what you told them, they're going to reduce his time in Re-education. That means so much to me. Thank you." My stomach twisted. Because of me, Keith had lost an eye. **

**Because of me, Keith had gone to Re-education in the first place. Again, the sentiment came to me: he deserved to suffer in some way, but he didn't deserve this. **

**some way, but he didn't deserve this. **

"**They were right about you," Tom added. He was trying to smile but failing. "What a stellar example you are. So dedicated. **

**Your father must be so proud. I don't know how you live with those creatures every day and still keep your head about you. **

**Other Alchemists could learn a lot from you. You understand what responsibility and duty are." Since I'd flown out of Palm Springs yesterday, I'd actually been thinking a lot about the group I'd left behind—when the Alchemists weren't distracting me with prisoners, of course. Jill, Adrian, Eddie, and even Angeline … frustrating at times, but in the end, they were people I'd grown to know and care about. **

''What do you mean bus frustrating?'' asked Jill her hands in her hips.

''Err nothing'' I said repeating Angeline's previous words.

Jill just laughed at my expression.

''I was just kidding, relax.''

''I knew that.''

''Yeah, sure.''

**Despite all the running around they made me do, I'd missed that motley group almost the instant I left California. ****Something inside me seemed empty when they weren't around.**

''Awww se cares about us. I'm feeling so loved at the moment'' said Adrian wiping a fake tear from his eye.

''Shut it'' I said but I was laughing too as well as everyone.

**Now, feeling that way confused me. Was I blurring the lines between friendship and duty? If Keith had gotten in trouble for one small association with a vampire, how much worse was I? **

**And how close were any of us to becoming like Liam? **

**Zeke's words rang inside my head: We can't let ourselves be taken in by them. **

**And what Tom had just said: You understand what responsibility and duty are. **

**He was watching me expectantly, and I managed a smile as I pushed down all my fears. "Thank you, sir," I said. "I do what I can. **

''That was the end of the chapter'' I said.

''Who wants to read next?''

'' I will'' said Rose and she grab the book from my hands before I could respond.


	3. Reading Chapter 2

**Ooof this took me a long time. And my computer was sooo slow - it felt like centuries. But here it is. The new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**''Chapter 2'' **Rose read and a small smirk appeared in her face._ Oh no._

**I DIDN'T SLEEP THAT NIGHT.**

''Why?'' Christian asked.

''Time change'' I replied.

**Part of it was simply the time change.**

I glared at him.

**My flight back to Palm Springs was scheduled for six in the morning- **

''Six in the morning? Adrian asked.

I sighed. '' Yes, Adrian some people are _able _to wake up at early morning I answered to his unspoken question.

He just gave me a playful smile.

**which was three in the morning in the time zone my body still thought it was in. ****Sleeping seemed pointless.**

''Sleeping isn't pointless'' Eddie murmured.

**And, of course, there was the teeny-tiny fact that it was kind of hard to relax after everything I'd witnessed over at the Alchemist bunker. If I wasn't envisioning Liam's freaky eyes, then I was replaying the constant warnings I'd heard about those who got too close to vampires. **

**It didn't help the situation that I had an inbox full of messages from the gang in Palm Springs. **. **Normally, I checked my e-mail automatically on my phone when I was out and about. Now, in my hotel room, staring at the various messages, I found myself filed with doubt. Were these truly professional? Were they too friendly? Did they blur the lines of Alchemist protocol? After seeing what had happened to Keith, it was more obvious than ever that it didn't take much to get in trouble with my organization. **

**One message was from Jill, with a subject line reading: **_**Angeline … sigh.**_

''What?! Why are you writing to Sydney about me and you sigh.? Angeline asked turning to face Jill.

''Uhh I think it-it was that time with the short jeans and I needed to say it to Sydney'' Jill stuttered

''Uh, okay then''

**This wasn't a surprise to me, and I didn't bother reading it yet. Angeline Dawes, a dhampir recruited to be Jill's roommate and provide an extra layer of security, had had a little trouble fitting into Amberwood. She was always in trouble for something, and I knew whatever it was this time, there was nothing I could do about it right now.**

**Another message was from Angeline herself.**

Angeline just smiled.

**I also didn't read it.**

Angeline now scoffed.

**The subject was: READ THIS! ****SO FUNNY!**

''It really was funny'' Jill muttered.

**Angeline had only recently discovered e-mail. She had not, so it seemed, discovered how to turn off the caps-lock key. She also had no discrimination when it came to forwarding jokes, financial scams, or virus warnings. And speaking of that last one … we'd had to finally install child protection software on her laptop, in order to block her from certain websites and ads. **

**That had come after she'd accidentally downloaded four viruses. **

''Four viruses? Is that even possible?'' Lissa asked.

''For Angeline everything is possible'' I said and Angeline smiled at me.

**It was the last e-mail in my inbox that gave me pause.**

''It's not Jill – she already sent you one- neither Angeline and Eddie I don't think he's much of an email- writer. So from who is it?'' Rose asked.

''You forgot one'' I said simply.

''No I didn't'' she said confused.

**It was from Adrian Ivashkov,**

''Ah it's Adrian. I would never have guessed.'' Lissa said and Rose nodded in agreement.

''Why?'' Adrian asked for me.

''I didn't think you two would be close. I mean you are completely different persons. Adrian follows his heart, you follow your brain. He is a party boy you probably don't like very much parties. To set is simply: I didn't except you two to be friends, more like enemies'' Rose said.

As soon as she was done Jill, Eddie, Angeline, Sonya and even Dimitri started laughing.

''Why are you laughing?'' Rose demanded.

''Roza, Adrian and Sydney aren't _just _friends'' Dimitri said.

I felt my throat tighten me._ They know about us!_

But then Dimitri uttered his next words and I immediately relaxed.

''They are like best friends''

Rose was dumbstruck.

''Best friends? Sydney and Adrian?'' Christian asked.

''Yeah, you should be there when they were in Adrian's apartment or somewhere else. They were _always _laughing at something or teasing each other.'' Sonya said.

''Can we just continue?'' I interrupted them.

''Sure Sydney''

**, the only person in our group who wasn't posing as a student at Amberwood Preparatory School. Adrian was a twenty-one-year-old Moroi, so it would have been kind of a stretch passing him off in high school. Adrian was along because he and Jill had a psychic bond that had been inadvertently created when he'd used his magic to save her life. **

**All Moroi wielded some type of elemental magic, and his was spirit—a mysterious element tied to the mind and healing. The bond allowed Jill to see Adrian's thoughts and emotions, which was troubling to both of them. His staying near her helped them work out some of the bond's kinks. ****Also, ****Adrian had nothing better to do. **

''But now I have'' Adrian whispered for only me to hear and I blushed.

Rose saw this and she sent a glance towards Lissa's direction.

_Please, please, please they can't know about us!_

Adrian obviously hadn't a clue about what was going on because he was smiling broad.

**His message's subject was: SEND HELP IMMEDIATELY.**

''Oh god what happened again?'' asked Lissa.

No one answered her because they didn't know either – only me and Adrian knew- .

**Unlike Angeline, Adrian knew the rules of capitalization and was simply going for dramatic effect.**

''I just love dramatic effects'' Adrian said.

''We know that you love dramatic effects. You are always use dramatic effects to impress us'' said Christian rolling his eyes as he did so.

''Is that a compliment, Ozera?''

''Shut up Ivashkov''

Adrian just smirked.

**. I also knew that if I had any doubts about which of my messages related to my job, this was hands-down the most nonprofessional one in the set. Adrian wasn't my responsibility.**

Adrian gave a fake pout.

**Yet, I clicked the message anyway.**

''You didn't open the other messages from Jill and Angeline and you open Adrian's?'' Rose asked.

''Yeah, why?'' I asked curious of her answer.

''No reason'' she simply said and I continued to look at her but finally I had to look away.

_**Day 24. Situation is growing worse. My captors continue to find new and horrific ways to torture me.**_

Lissa gasped.

''Why you didn't tell us that you got captured?'' she asked.

''Because I didn't got captured'' he simply said.

The others looked at him like he had grown a second head.

''Wha-

''I'm sure it will be explained'' I said quickly.

_**When not working, Agent Scarlet**_

''Who is this Agent Scarlet?'' asked Sonya. Oh the irony.

_**spends her days examining fabric swatches for bridesmaid dresses and going on about how in love she is.**_

Everybody looked at Sonya.

''You named me Agent Scarlet?'' she asked Adrian.

''Yeah, I thought it was fitting.'' Adrian explained.

''No it's not''

''Yes, it is''

''No it's not'' repeated Sonya with more passion now.

''Whatever you say, _Agent Scarlet''_

She simply glared at him with such force that eventually he turned away. I giggled.

_**This usually causes Agent Boring Borscht-**_

Now everybody looked at Dimitri.

''You called my comrade, _Agent Boring Borscht?''_ Rose screamed.

Dimitri just chuckled.

''It's okay, Roza. Adrian's just making fun''

''Exactly Roza ehh Rose. I was just making fun.'' said Adrian in an such innocent voice (that was surely fake).

_**to regale us with stories of Russian weddings that are even more boring than his usual ones. My attempts at escape have been thwarted thus far. Also, I am out of cigarettes.**_

''Oh the horror. Adrian's out of cigarettes! Run for your lives!'' Christian screamed.

''Haha very funny, Ozera but I can survive without cigarettes.''

''You can?'' Angeline asked curious.

''Yeah he can'' I interrupted._ If we continue like this we never going to end this book!_

_**Any assistance or tobacco products you can send will be greatly appreciated. **_

—_**Prisoner 24601 **_

''Why prisoner 24601 Mr. Ivashkov?'' Abe asked to my surprise.

''You'll see'' I said instead of Adrian.

**I began smiling in spite of myself. Adrian sent me some kind of message like this nearly every day. This summer, we had learned that those who were forcibly turned Strigoi could be turned back with the use of spirit. It was still a tricky, complicated process … made more so by the fact that there were so few spirit users. **

**Even more recent events had suggested that those restored from being Strigoi could never be turned again. That had electrified Alchemists and Moroi alike. If there was some magical way to prevent Strigoi conversion, freaks like Liam would no longer be a problem. **

''We can just hope'' Sonya said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

**That was where Sonya Karp and Dimitri Belikov came in—**

**or, as Adrian caled them in his angst-filed letters, "Agent Scarlet" and "Agent Boring Borscht." Sonya was a Moroi; Dimitri was a dhampir. Both had once been Strigoi and had been saved by spirit magic. The two of them had come to Palm Springs last month to work with Adrian in a sort of think tank to figure out what might protect against Strigoi turning. It was an extremely important task, one that could have huge ramifications if successful. Sonya and Dimitri were some of the hardest working people I knew—which didn't always mesh with Adrian's style. **

Christian snorted at this.

**A lot of their work involved slow, painstaking experiments—**

**many involving Eddie Castile, a dhampir who was also undercover at Amberwood. He was serving as the control subject since, unlike Dimitri, Eddie was a dhampir untouched by spirit or a Strigoi history. There wasn't much I could do to help Adrian with his frustration over his research group—and he knew it. He just liked playing up the drama and venting to me. **

**Mindful of what was essential and nonessential in the Alchemist world, I was on the verge of deleting the message, but …**

''Please, please, please don't delete my message'' Adrian begged.

''Relax, I didn't delete it.''

''Thank god because it took me a lot of time to write it.'' Adrian smiled at me and I immediately knew that it wasn't the only reason he didn't want me to delete his message. He just couldn't say it in front of the others._ Oh. Adrian._

**One thing made me hesitate. Adrian had signed his e-mail with a reference to Victor Hugo's Les Misérables. It was a book about the French Revolution that was so thick, it could easily double as a weapon. ****I had read it in both French and English.**

''Just how many languages you know.?'' Lissa asked.

''I can speak fluently five languages'' I said and everyone's mouth was hanging open except from Adrian's of course.

I couldn't help but smile.

''Five languages… five languages…'' repeated Christian over and over again.

** Considering Adrian had once gotten bored while reading a particularly long menu, I had a hard time imagining he'd read the particularly long menu, I had a hard time imagining he'd read the Hugo book in any language. ****So how did he know the reference?**

''I want to know about that too'' Christian said.

''Don't worry, you will'' I assured him and he smiled at me.

_**It doesn't matter**_**, **_**Sydney**_**, a stern Alchemist voice said inside my head.**_** Delete it. It's irrelevant. Adrian's literary knowledge (or lack thereof) is no concern of yours.**_

''I'm hurt, Sage'' Adrian said in a mock hurtful voice.

''I'm sure you will be fine'' I said to him.

**But I couldn't do it. I had to know. This was the kind of detail that would drive me crazy. I wrote back with a quick message: **_**How do you know about 24601? I refuse to believe you read the book. You saw the musical, right?**_

**I hit send and received a response back from him almost immediately:** _**SparkNotes.**_

Everybody cracked up a little at this except Abe and Guardian Hathaway.

**Typical. I laughed out loud and immediately felt guilty. I shouldn't have responded. This was my personal e-mail account, but if the Alchemists ever felt the need to investigate me, they'd have no qualms about accessing it. This kind of thing was damning, and I deleted the e-mail exchange—not that it mattered. No data was ever truly lost.**

''So true'' Rose muttered and everybody looked strangely at her.

**By the time I landed in Palm Springs at seven the next morning, it was painfuly obvious that I had surpassed my body's limits to subsist on caffeine. I was too exhausted. No amount of coffee would help anymore. I nearly fell asleep at the airport's curb, waiting for my ride. When it arrived, I didn't notice until I heard my name caled.**

**Dimitri Belikov jumped out of a blue rental car and strode toward me, grabbing hold of my suitcase before I could utter a word. A few nearby women stopped talking to stare at him admiringly.**

Rose frowned at the last sentence and Dimitri immediately tried to reassured her.

''Roza, you know that I have eyes only for you'' he said and Rose's face immediately melted.

''I know'' I heard her muttered at Dimitri and then kissed his softly on the lips. _Awwww…_

**I got to my feet. "You don't have to do that," I said, even though he was already loading my suitcase into the trunk.**

"**Of course I do," he said, his words lightly touched with a Russian accent. He gave me a small smile. "You looked like you were asleep."**

"**I should be so lucky," I said, getting into the passenger side.**

**Even if I'd been wide awake, I knew Dimitri would've taken my suitcase anyway. That's how he was, a lost remnant of chivalry in the modern world, ever-ready to help others.**

''Yep, that's my comrade''

**That was only one of the many striking things about Dimitri.**

**His looks alone were certainly enough to make many halt in their tracks. He had dark brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail, with matching brown eyes that seemed mysterious and alluring.**

**He was tall, too—about 6'7"—rivalling some Moroi. Dhampirs were indistinguishable from humans to me, so even I could admit that he scored pretty high on the attractiveness scale.**

Rose and Adrian frowned.

''Have you got a crush on my boyfriend?'' Rose asked.

''No of course not. You can be sure, Rose, that I have not a _crush _on your boyfriend'' and before I could stop myself I added '' I'm in love with someone else.''

Rose, Angeline, Eddie, Dimitri, Sonya, Christian, and Lissa looked at me too shocked to say anything and I cursed my stupidity.

Adrian just looked satisfied, so and Jill.

''You? Sydney Sage, an Alchemist, are in love with someone? Is this some kind of joke?'' Angeline said.

''And plus I haven't seen you with anyone except Brayden''

''Well, you can be sure it's not Brayden'' I said.

''Who is he? Do I know him? How does he feel about you? Are you in a secret relationship?''

''I won't answer to all of questions but I can tell you that I'm pretty sure he feels same about me'' I said and at the corner of my eye I saw Adrian smile.

Rose just pouted but then her face litter up.

''Will he be on the book?'' she asked hopefully.

''Yes'' I said tiredly because that was the truth.

''Then what are waiting for? Let's read! shouted Rose and I heard Christian muttered:

''I never believed I would get to hear _Rose Hathaway _say those words.''

And I agreed.

**There was also an energy around him that you couldn't help but be affected by. He was always on alert, always ready for the unexpected. I'd never seen his guard down. He was constantly ready to strike. He was dangerous, no question, and I was comforted that he was on our side. I always felt safe around him**

—**and a little wary.**

''Why wary?'' asked Lissa.

''Well, in the beginning I was too afraid of you , guys, but then I met Rose and I started changing my beliefs. But I can't just forget all of them in one day. It was a slow process to finally be able to trust you but it was worth it. Also Dimitri's a _little _more taller than others and he looks more frightening'' I said and everyone nodded their heads at an agreement with my words.

I smiled.

**"Thanks for the ride," I added. "I could've caled a taxi." Even as I spoke, I knew my words were as useless as when I'd told him he didn't need to help me with my bag.**

"**It's no problem," he assured me, driving toward suburban Palm Springs. He wiped sweat off his brow and somehow made that look attractive.**

''Creepyyy'' commented Adrian and I laughed -despite myself- at his _cute _ridiculousness.

**Even this early in the morning, the heat was beginning to build. "Sonya insisted. Besides, no experiments beginning to build. "Sonya insisted. Besides, no experiments today." I frowned at that. Those experiments and the amazing potential they represented to prevent the creation of more Strigoi were vastly important. Dimitri and Sonya knew that and were dedicated to the cause—especialy on weekends, when Adrian and Eddie didn't have classes—which made this news so puzzling. My own work ethic had a hard time understanding why there'd be no research happening on a Sunday.**

"**Adrian?" I guessed. Maybe he wasn't "in the mood" for research today.**

''I'm _almost _never in mood for research anyway'' said Adrian with a shrug.

''Hey, our research is very important'' said Sonya.

''I know that but I was in bad mood these days.''

Sonya just sighed.

"**Partially," said Dimitri. "We're also missing our control subject. Eddie said he had some conflict and couldn't make it." My frown deepened. "What conflict could Eddie have?" Eddie was intensely dedicated too. Adrian sometimes called him mini-Dimitri. **

''Mini-Dimitri? Seriously?'' asked Eddie but received no answer.

**Although Eddie was going to high school and completing assignments just like me, I knew he'd drop any homework in an instant to help out with the greater good. I could think of only one thing that would take precedence over helping find a "cure" for being Strigoi. My heart suddenly raced.**

"**Is Jill okay?" She had to be. Someone would have told me, right? Eddie's main purpose in Palm Springs—and mine—was to keep her safe. If she was in danger, it would trump everything else.**

"**She's fine," said Dimitri. "I talked to her this morning. I'm not sure what's going on, but Eddie wouldn't be away without good reason."**

"**I suppose not," I murmured, still concerned.**

"**You worry as much as me," teased Dimitri. "I didn't think that was possible."**

"**It's my job to worry. I always have to make sure everyone's okay."**

"**Sometimes it's not a bad thing to make sure you're okay too.** **You might find it actually helps others."**

''Exactly! Belikov, for one time I totally agree with you.'' said Adrian and he sat up and high-fived with Dimitri.

Dimitri was so surprised in a point that his mouth was hanging open. So and the others mouth's.

''But… I-I thought… '' Christian stuttered.

''Thought what, Ozera?''

''That you two weren't going on very well'' Christian completed his sentence.

''Well, we weren't. Some things just change.''

Rose gave a small smile to him obviously happy to see him going on well with her ''comrade''. She had hurt him but now Adrian was fine. Because of _me._

**I scoffed. "Rose always joked about your 'Zen Master Wisdom.' Am I getting a taste of it? If so, I can see why she was helpless against your charms."**

**This earned me one of Dimitri's rare, genuine laughs. "I think so. If you ask her, she'll claim it was the staking and decapitation. But I'm sure it was the Zen wisdom that won her in the end."**

''Of course it was the staking and decapitation'' Rose exclaimed.

Everyone just rolled their eyes at her.

**My answering smile immediately melted into a yawn. It was amazing that I could joke with a dhampir. I used to have panic attacks being in the same room with them or Moroi. Slowly, over the last six months, my anxiety had begun to ease up. I'd never shake the feeling of "otherness" I got from all of them, but I'd come a long way. Part of me knew it was a good thing that I still drew that line between them and humans, but it was also good to be flexible in order to make my job smoother. ****Not too flexible, that inner Alchemist voice warned.**

"**Here we are," said Dimitri, puling up in front of my dorm at Amberwood Prep. If he'd noticed my shift in mood, he didn't say so. ****"You should get some rest."**

"**I'll try," I said. "But I need to find out what's going on with Eddie first."**

**Dimitri's face turned al-business. "If you can find him, you should bring him over tonight, and we can see about getting **** a little work done. Sonya would love it. She has some new ideas." I nodded, reminding myself that that was the kind of standard we needed to adhere to. Work, work, work. We had to remember our higher goals. "I'll see what I can do." I thanked him again and then headed inside, filed with resolve to carry out my mission. So, it was a bit disappointing when my lofty goals were shattered so quickly.**

"**Miss Melrose?"**

''What?'' Lissa asked confused.

**I turned immediately at the sound of the last name I'd assumed here at Amberwood.**

''Oh''

**Mrs. Weathers, our plump, elderly dorm matron, was hurrying over to me. Her face was lined with worry, which couldn't bode wel.**

"**I'm so glad you're back," she said. "I trust you had a good family visit?"**

"**Yes, ma'am." If by "good," she meant "terrifying and unsettling."**

**Mrs. Weathers beckoned me over to her desk. "I need to talk to you about your cousin." I held back a grimace as I recaled Jil's e-mail. Cousin Angeline. All of us attending Amberwood were doing so under fake family connections. Jill and Eddie were my siblings.**

**Angeline was our cousin. It helped explain why we were always together and getting involved with each other's business.**

**I sat down with Mrs. Weathers and thought longingly of my bed. "What's happened?" I asked.**

**Mrs. Weathers sighed. "Your cousin is having trouble with our dress code."**

**That was a surprise. "But we have uniforms, ma'am."**

''How did you get into trouble with the dressing code if you're having uniforms?'' Christian asked Angeline.

I, Jill and Eddie simultaneously sighed.

Everyone looked at us curious.

''You'll see'' I explained.

"**Of course," she said. "But not outside of classes." That was true. I was in khaki dress pants and a green short-sleeved blouse, along with a small gold cross I always wore. I did a mental rundown of Angeline's wardrobe, trying to recall if I'd ever seen anything concerning about it. Probably the most appalling part was its quality.**

**Angeline had come from the Keepers, a mixed community of humans, Moroi, and dhampirs who lived in the Appalachian Mountains. Along with a lack of electricity and plumbing, the Keepers chose to make a lot of their clothing or at least wear it into threads.**

"**Friday night, I saw her wearing the most appallingly short jean shorts,"**

''How short was it?'' Rose asked.

''Trust me you don't want to know'' Jill said and Angeline frowned.

''It wasn't that _short_'' she complained.

''Yeah, _sure_'' said Rose emphasizing the _sure_.

Angeline scoffed.

**continued Mrs. Weathers with a shudder. "I immediately chastised her, and she told me they were the only way she could be comfortable in the heat outside. I gave her a warning and advised she find more appropriate attire. Saturday, she appeared in the same shorts and a tank top that was totaly indecent. That was when I suspended her to the dorm for the rest of the weekend."**

"**I'm sorry, ma'am," I said. Really, I had no idea what else to say. I'd spent the weekend caught up in the epic battle to save humanity, and now … jean shorts?**

**Mrs. Weathers grew hesitant. "I know … well, I know this isn't really anything you should be involved in. It's a parental matter. But, seeing as how you're so responsible and look out for the rest of your family …"**

**I sighed. "Yes, ma'am. I'll take care of it. Thank you for not taking more severe action against her." I went upstairs, my small suitcase growing heavier with each step. When I reached the second****floor, **** I stopped, unsure what to do. One more floor would take me to my room. This floor would take me to "Cousin Angeline." Reluctantly, I turned into the second floor hall, knowing the sooner this was dealt with, the better.**

"**Sydney!" Jill Mastrano opened the dorm room's door, her light green eyes shining with joy. ****"You're back."**

''Yeah, it's me!'' Jill squealed.

"**So it seems," I said, folowing her inside. Angeline was there as wel, lounging on her bed with a textbook. I was pretty sure that was the first time I'd ever seen her study, but the house arrest probably limited her recreational options.**

"**What did the Alchemists want?" asked Jil. She sat cross-legged on her own bed and began absentmindedly playing with the strands of her curly, light brown hair.**

**I shrugged. "Paperwork. Boring stuff. Sounds like things were a little more exciting here." That was delivered with a pointed look at Angeline.**

**The dhampir girl jumped off her bed, face furious and blue eyes flashing. "It wasn't my fault! That Weathers woman was completely out of line!" she exclaimed, a slight southern drawl in her words.**

''Southern drawl? What are you talking about?'' asked Angeline in a _southern drawl._

I hid a snort.

''Nothing.'' I said.

**A quick scan of Angeline showed nothing too concerning. Her jeans were threadbare but decent, as was her T-shirt. Even her mop of strawberry blonde hair was tame for a change, tied back in a ponytail.**

"**What on earth did you wear that got her so upset then?" ****I asked.**

**Scowling, Angeline went to her dresser and produced a pair of jean shorts with the most ragged hem I'd ever seen. I thought they'd unravel before my eyes. They were also so short that I wouldn't have been surprised if they showed underwear when she wore them.**

All the girls shuddered in the description of the jean short except from Angeline.

"**Where did you get those?"**

**Angeline almost looked proud. "I made them." **

''How? With a knife from the cafeteria?'' joked Rose.

I, Jill and Angeline tried to hide our laughs.

"**With what, a hacksaw?"**

"**I had two pairs of jeans," she said pragmaticaly. "It was so hot out, I figured I might as well turn one into shorts."**

"**She used a knife from the cafeteria," said Jill helpfuly.**

Rose looked terrified. The others just laughed.

"**Couldn't find the scissors," explained Angeline.**

_**My bed. Where was my bed?**_

''In you room, duh'' said Christian.

"**Mrs. Weathers mentioned something about an indecent shirt too," I said.**

"**Oh," said Jill. "That was mine."**

''Yours?'' Lissa asked her sister.

''You'll see'' she just said.

**I felt my eyebrows rise. "What? I know you don't own anything 'indecent.'" Before Angeline had come along a month ago, Jill and I had been roommates.**

"**It's not," agreed Jill. "Except, it's not really Angeline's size." I glanced between the two girls and understood. Jill was tall I glanced between the two girls and understood. Jill was tall and slim, like most Moroi, with a figure much coveted among human fashion designers, a figure I would've killed to have. Jill had even done some modelling. With that figure came a modest chest. Angeline's chest … was not so modest. If she wore a tank top in Jill's size, I imagined the shirt's structural integrity would indeed be stretched to indecent limits.**

Everyone looked at Jill and Angeline.

''Yeah, I can see the difference'' commented Rose.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement but there was a slight blush in Angeline's and Jill's face. Poor girls.

"**Jill wears that tank top all the time and doesn't get in trouble," said Angeline defensively. "I figured there wouldn't be a problem if I borrowed it." My head was starting to hurt. Still, I supposed this was better than the time Angeline had been caught making out with a guy in the boys' bathroom. "Well, this is easily fixed. We can go—**

**well, I can go since you're stuck here—and get you some clothes in your size tonight."**

"**Oh," Angeline said, suddenly turning more upbeat, "you don't have to. Eddie's handling it." If not for Jill nodding along, I would've thought it was a joke.**

"**Eddie? Eddie's buying you clothes?" **

All the men in the room turned to look at Eddie and then in unison started laughing.

''This is not funny'' hissed Eddie.

''Oh, man but you know it _is _funny'' Adrian said wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

Eddie scowled.

**Angeline sighed happily. "Isn't that nice of him?" Nice? No, but I understood why Eddie would do it. Getting decent clothes for Angeline was the last thing he probably wanted to do, but he would do it. Like me, he understood duty.**

**And now I could guess why Eddie had cancelled the experiments**

—**and been vague about his reasons for doing so.**

**I immediately took out my cell phone and called him. He answered right away, like always. I was certain he was never more than three feet from his phone at all times. ****"****Hello****, Sydney.**

**Glad you're back." He paused. "You are back, right?"**

"**Yeah, I'm with Jill and Angeline. I understand you've been doing some shopping."**

**He groaned. "Don't get me started. I just walked into my room."**

"**You want to swing by with your purchases? I need the car back anyway."**

**There was a moment's hesitation. "Would you mind coming over here? As long as Jil's okay. She is okay, right? She doesn't need me? Because if she does—"**

"**She's fine." His dorm wasn't far, but I'd been hoping for a quick nap. Nonetheless, I found myself agreeing, just like I always did. "Okay. I'll meet you in the lobby in about fifteen minutes?"**

''You should told me that you needed sleep.'' Eddie said.

''It doesn't matter now, does it? Moreover I wanted to see the experiments'' I said to and flashed him a smile. He smiled back at me.

"**Sounds good. Thanks, Sydney."**

**As soon as I disconnected, Angeline asked excitedly, "Is Eddie coming over?"**

"**I'm going to him," I said.**

**Her face fell. "Oh. Well, I guess it doesn't matter since I have to stay here anyway. I can't wait until I'm free to train again. I'd like to get some more one-on-one time with him." I hadn't realized how focused Angeline was on her training. In fact, she seemed really excited about the prospect of it.**

**I left their room and was surprised to find Jill right behind me once the door shut. ****Her eyes were wide and anxious.**

"**Sydney … I'm sorry."**

''For what?'' asked Adrian.

**I regarded her curiously, wondering now if she'd done something. ****"For what?"**

Adrian smiled at me.

''I guess we are thinking the same.'' He said.

''In your dreams'' I responded to him but he caught the double meaning in my message and his smile turned into a smirk.

**She gestured toward the door. "For Angeline. I should have done better at keeping her out of trouble." I almost smiled. "That's not your job."**

"**Yeah, I know …" She glanced down, letting some of her long hair fall forward. "But still. I know I should be more like you. Instead, I've just been … you know.**

**Having fun."**

"**You're entitled to it," I said, trying to ignore the subtle commentary on me.**

"**I should still be more responsible," she argued.**

"**You are responsible," I assured her. "Especially compared to Angeline." My family had a cat back in Utah that I was pretty sure was more responsible than Angeline.**

**Jill's face brightened, and I left her so that I could return the suitcase to my room. Angeline's arrival and my work in busting Keith had earned me my own private room in the dorm, something I treasured. Inside it, everything was quiet and orderly. My perfect world. The one place that the chaos of my life couldn't touch. The neatly made bed was asking to be slept in. Begging, really. Soon, I promised it. I hope.**

**Amberwood Prep was divided into three campuses, East (where the girls were housed), West (where the boys were), and Central (containing all the academic buildings). A shuttle bus ran between them on a regular schedule, or brave souls could walk between them in the heat. I usually didn't mind the temperatures, but walking seemed like a lot of work today. So, I took the shuttle to West Campus and tried to stay awake.**

**The lobby of the boys' dorm was a lot like my own, people coming and going to either catch up on academic work or simply enjoy the Sunday off. I glanced around, but Eddie wasn't here yet.**

"**Hey, Melbourne."**

''Trey?'' wondered Eddie. I nodded at him.

**I turned and found Trey Juarez approaching, a grin on his tanned face. He was a senior like me and had picked up the Melbourne nickname after one of our teachers proved incapable of remembering Melrose. Honestly, with all these names, it was a wonder I knew who I was anymore.**

"**Hey, Trey," I said. Trey was a bona fide high school football star—but also pretty brainy, no matter how much he tried to hide it. We got along well as a result, and my help in restoring his athletic status last month had gone a long way to raise my stock in his eyes. A backpack hung on one of his shoulders. "Are you finally going to finish that chem lab write-up?"**

"**Yup," he said. "Me and half the cheerleading squad. You want to join us?"**

**I rolled my eyes. "Somehow I doubt there'll be much work going on. Besides, I'm meeting Eddie." Trey gave an easy shrug and brushed some unruly black hair out of his eyes. "Your loss. See you tomorrow." He took a couple of steps and then glanced back at me. ****"Hey, are you dating anyone?"**

I felt Adrian stiffen beside me.

**I immediately started to say no, and then a panicked thought occurred to me. ****I had a tendency to take things very literal****l****y.**

**Friends of mine here, Kristin and Julia, had been trying to train me up in the subtleties of high school social life. One of their chief lessons was that what people said wasn't always what they meant—particularly in romantic matters.**

"**Are you … are you asking me out?" I asked, taken aback.**

**This was the last thing I needed right now. How should I respond? Should I say yes? Should I say no? I'd had no idea helping him with chemistry homework would be so aluring. I should've made him do it on his own.**

**Trey looked as startled by the thought as I was. "What? No.**

**Of course not."**

"**Thank God," I said. I liked Trey, but I had no interest in dating him—or figuring out what the appropriate way to say "no" would be.**

''A no is a no whatever way you say it'' said Rose.

**He shot me a wry look. "You don't have to look that relieved."**

"**Sorry," I said, trying to mask my embarrassment. "Why'd you ask?"**

"**Because I know the perfect guy for you. I'm pretty sure he's your soul mate."**

''Is he this Bray- something from the prologue?'' asked Christian.

''His name is _Brayden _and yes he is.'' I said.

''I can't wait to meet him!'' Rose squealed.

''Is he the boy you're in love with?'' Lissa asked me

''You'll see.''

''Now I _really _hate those words.'' Rose muttered.

**We were back in familiar territory now: logic vs. lack of logic.**

"**I don't believe in soul mates," I said. "It's statistically unreasonable that there's only one ideal person for everyone in the world." And yet, for half a moment, I wished it was kind of possible. It'd be nice to have someone who understood some of the things that went on in my head.**

**Trey rolled his eyes. "Okay. Not a soul mate. How about just someone you could maybe go out with once in a while and have a nice time with?" I shook my head. "I don't have time for anything like that." And I didn't. Keeping everything in order with the group, and pretending to be a student, was a full time job as it was.**

"**I'm telling you, you'd like him. He goes to a public school and just started at Spencer's." Spencer's was a coffee shop Trey worked at, an arrangement that yielded me discounts. "The other day, he was going off on anaerobic vs. aerobic respiration, and I was thinking, 'You know who this sounds like?**

**Melbourne.'"**

"**It's anaerobic respiration," I corrected. "And it still doesn't mean I have the time. Sorry." I had to admit, I was immensely curious about how that topic would have come up between baristas, but figured it was best not to encourage Trey.**

"**Okay," he said. "Don't say I never tried to help you."**

"**Wouldn't dream of it," I assured him. "Hey, there's Eddie."**

"**My cue to go then. See you guys." Trey gave a mock salute to Eddie and me. "Don't forget my offer if you want a hot date, Melbourne." Trey left, and Eddie shot me an astonished look. "Did Trey just ask you out?"**

"**No. He's just got some co-worker he wants to set me up with."**

"**Maybe that's not a bad idea."**

"**It's a terrible idea. Let's go outside." **

**The desert heat didn't seem to care that it was October, and I led us to a bench right by the dorm's stucco walls. Partial shade from some nearby palm trees offered mild relief. People swore the temperature would taper soon, but I'd seen no sign of change. Eddie handed me my car keys and a shopping bag from a local superstore.**

"**I had to guess at size," he told me. "When in doubt, I went big. Figured it was safer that way."**

"**Probably." I sat down on a bench and rifled through his purchases. Jeans, khakis, a few solid collared T-shirts. They were very practical, very much something a no-nonsense guy like Eddie would pick out. I approved. "The size actually looks right.**

**Good eye. We'll have to send you out shopping more often."**

''Yes we should'' said Lissa and Eddie groaned.

''We are just kidding relax, Eddie''

"**If that's what I have to do," he said, face serious. I couldn't help but laugh in surprise.**

"**I was joking." I put the shirts back in the bag. "I know that couldn't have been fun." Eddie's face gave nothing away. "Oh, come on. It's okay. You don't have to play stoic with me. I know you didn't enjoy it."**

"**I'm here to do a job. Doesn't matter if I enjoy it or not." I started to protest but then thought better of it. After al, wasn't that my philosophy too? Sacrificing my own wants for higher goals? Eddie was intensely dedicated to this mission. He never backed down. I expected nothing less from him than single-minded focus.**

"**So, does that mean you're up for some experiments tonight?" ****I asked.**

"**Of cours—" He stopped and reconsidered. "Are Jill and Angeline coming?"**

"**No. Angeline's still under house arrest."**

"**Thank God," he said with visible relief.**

**His reaction was probably the most surprising thing to happen today. ****I couldn't imagine why Eddie would look so relieved.**

''Yes, why so relieved, Castile?'' teased him Adrian.

Eddie looked at his feet. At the corner of my eye I saw Rose reading ahead and I was going to yell at her but she interrupted me.

''Jill, why don't you go get me a bottle of water?''

''Yeah, sure, Rose'' she responded and she sat up and walked out of the room.

''Why did you do that?'' I asked her.

She gave me my answer by reading.

**Aside from his guardian loyalty to Jill, he was also crazy about her. He would've done anything for her, even if it wasn't his job, but refused to share his feelings with her. ****He thought he was unworthy of a princess.**

''Oh'' I said. ''It's _that''_

Everyone was looking at Eddie.

Finally Lissa spoke.

''Eddie you are not unworthy of her. You are a very polite man. A noble man. And I know you would do anything for her. You can tell her your feeling whenever you want, we won't press you, but you can't also hide it inside you forever.''

I finally understood why Lissa became Queen.

Eddie looked at all of us for confirmation and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

''Can I continue to read?'' asked Rose

''Yes, of course'' I said.

**. An uneasy thought occurred to me. **

"**Are you … are you avoiding Jill because of her and Micah?" Micah was Eddie's roommate, a nice guy who caused Eddie all sorts of therapy-worthy trauma because he bore so much similarity to Eddie's dead best friend, Mason.**

''He looks like Mason?'' Rose said.

''He is exactly like Mason.'' Eddie said.

Everybody kept silence for Mason for a few seconds before Rose started reading again.

**Micah also had a weird pseudo-dating relationship with Jill. None of us were happy about it, since (aside from the Keepers) humans dating Moroi or dhampirs was strictly taboo. We'd finally decided it would be impossible to keep Jill from a social life, and she swore nothing serious or physical was going on between her and Micah. They just spent a lot of time together. And flirted incessantly. He didn't know the truth about her, but I wondered at what point he'd want more from their relationship. Eddie kept insisting it was better for Jill to have a casual relationship with a human than one with an "unworthy" dhampir like him, but I knew it had to be torturous. **

"**Of course not," said Eddie sharply. "It's not Jill I want to avoid. ****It's Angeline." **

''Why me?'' she asked.

''I'm sure it will be explained'' I said for like a hundredth time.

"**Angeline? What's she done now?" **

**Eddie ran a hand through his hair in frustration. His was a sandy blond, not far from my own, which was a dark gold. The similarity made it easy to pass ourselves off as twins. "She won't leave me alone! She's always dropping these suggestive comments when I'm around … and she won't stop staring at me. Like, you wouldn't think that'd be creepy, but it is. She's always watching. And I can't avoid her because she's with Jill a lot of the time, and I have to keep Jill safe."**

''Sorry'' Angeline muttered.

''It's okay'' he reassure her.

''Wait…were you two dating?'' Rose asked them

''Yes for sometime me and Eddie were dating but it's over now.'' responded Angeline

Just then Jill returned, she gave the bottle of water to Rose and she sat again.

''What I missed?'' she asked.

''Just Eddie complaining about Angeline flirting him.'' said Christian.

''Ah that'' she responded.

**I thought back on recent interactions. "Are you sure you're reading this right? I've never noticed anything." **

"**That's because you don't notice that kind of thing," he said. **

''Totally true'' said Angeline.

I glared at her.

"**You cannot imagine how many excuses she finds to rub up against me." **

**After seeing her homemade jean shorts, I actually could imagine it. "Huh. Well, maybe I can talk to her." Like that, Eddie snapped back to al-business. "No. It's my problem, my personal life. I'll deal with it." **

"**Are you sure? Because I can—" **

"**Sydney," he said gently. "You're the most responsible person I know, but this isn't what you're here to do. You don't have to take care of everything and everyone." **

''Also a very true statement'' said Adrian.

I glared at him too.

"**I don't mind," I said automatically. "It is what I'm here for." But even as I said it, I wondered if that was true. A bit of the anxiety from the bunker returned, making me question if what I did was truly Alchemist responsibility or the desire to help those did was truly Alchemist responsibility or the desire to help those who—**

**against protocol—had become my friends. **

"**See? Now you sound just like I did earlier." He stood up and flashed me a grin. "You want to come with me to Adrian's? **

**Be responsible together?" **

**His words were meant as a compliment, but they echoed too close to what the Alchemists had told me. And Mrs. Weathers. **

**And Jill. Everyone thought I was so amazing, so responsible and controlled. **

**But if I was so amazing, then why was I always so unsure if I was doing the right thing? **

''Sage you _are _doing the right thing. Just because others don't like it or they believe it's not right it doesn't mean it isn't right for _you._'' Adrian said softly to me.

That moment I just wanted to kiss him so badly but I knew I couldn't in front of the others. So I just gave him a smile.

''Well that was the end of the chapter, who wants to read next?'' Rose asked us.

''I will' Adrian said. ''I am pretty sure I am at the next chapter.''

''Okay but after this chapter we are getting a break.''

''Okay.'' Everyone said in unison.

''So,'' Adrian read with a smirk at his face **''****Chapter 3''**


End file.
